Recalled to Duty UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
by Elvishchic18
Summary: HP/NCIS Crossover! Timmy and Abby have secrets. They used to be American Aurors and now they're being recalled as the battle begins between Harry Potter and Voldemort. HP pushed up ten years to fit DH spoilers! Begins 7th year! HP/GW HG/RW LJB/TD
1. So It Begins

Summary: Harry Potter/NCIS crossover! Timmy and Abby have secrets. They used to be American Aurors and now they're being recalled as the battle begins between Harry Potter and Voldemort. (HP pushed up 10 years to fit!). DH spoilers! Starts off 7th year.

HP/GW, HG/RW, LJG/TD, TM/AS Fun all around!

NOT MINE!!

This first chp is rather short due to the fact that this was not the chapter to inspire this particular story in the first place. This is just a teaser. If you like the idea say so! If not, polite criticism is welcome FLAMES ARE NOT!

Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter One: Harry Potter – So it begins

Harry sighed as he looked around his tiny room in Privet Drive. He set down Hedwig's cage by the window and sat on his bed.

"Boy!" Harry sighed again before going downstairs to face his family.

"Yes, Uncle?" He asked.

Vernon approached him and got in his face. "You will not leave your room until you are picked up again by those freaks, understand?"

Harry looked at him, calculating, finally having had enough. "I will be leaving three weeks before my birthday. Do you know what happens on my birthday, uncle? I get to practice magic. Legally. I just want to spend the next couple of weeks here in peace and then leave. I don't ever want to return here and you don't want me to ever return here. But I think a little trip to visit could be put in order."

Vernon's purple face quickly turned a shade of green, torn between Harry using the word magic and the idea that he would be able to use it soon without getting into trouble. "You will stay out of our way then. I will not have you tainting this family any more than you need to."

Harry shrugged and returned to his room, looking around he realized that he was incredibly bored. He knew that he wasn't supposed to go outside but there was nothing else to do. He knew that he wasn't returning to Hogwarts but yet would get tracked for any magic he did before his birthday. Finally he got up from his bed and went downstairs. Once there he left the house and started walking towards the park, knowing that a guard from the Order was following him.

Once at the park, he sat down at a swing and watched all the younger children running around with glee. He wished that he could be that carefree, but with Voldemort still around he could never be truly safe to enjoy life to the fullest.

"Wotcher, Harry." A disembodied voice came from the swing next to him.

Harry made no move but spoke. "Hi Tonks."

"You really shouldn't be outside right now." Tonks said, still invisible. "It's not safe with all the Death Eaters running around and Voldemort gathering his forces."

Harry whipped his head to look at the empty seat beside him, forgetting he was in a public place. "He's gathering forces?"

"Well, of course he is Harry." Tonks sighed. "We're doing our best but there are too many who are afraid. We are looking for help from America."

"Why are you telling me?" Harry asked suspiciously. "No one wants to tell me anything. They don't think I should be part of the war when its obvious Voldemort is coming after me."

Harry had a right to be suspicious after all. For all of his time at Hogwarts, not once was he let in to secrets that could have prevented so much. Why should he really believe what Tonks was saying now?

"Molly and I disagree about whether or not you should be told." The normally cheery Tonks said angrily. "This is your generation's war whether she likes it or not. Not telling you is signing your death warrant."

Harry got up and started walking back to Privet Drive. "Come inside with me."

"I'll tell you everything I know." Tonks said as she followed close behind him.

They traveled in silence and didn't break it until they reached his bedroom. Harry sat at his desk facing Tonks who was getting comfortable on the bed.

"The Americans have started to recall their Aurors and are sending teams here to help with training as well as gathering information and aiding in raids." Tonks said finally. "The Director of the Magical Defense is a friend of mine that I met when I was first starting out as an Auror a couple of years ago. She is coming with her two Assistant Directors and some surveillance teams, to begin with. They only just started recalling their Aurors."

For a half and hour, Harry listened to Tonks talk about the aid the Americans were giving them as well as what little their own Ministry was doing as well as the Order. So far, Harry was unhappy to hear that the Order was doing so poorly because they simply did not have the manpower to do much in the first place.

"Can you train me?" Harry finally said. "I know that I'm not going to learn what I need to in order to survive this war at Hogwarts. That's not what it's there for. I want to be able to be confident that I can survive, have a life and a family."

Tonks reached over and put a hand on his. "Unfortunately between my time working for the Ministry and the Order I do not believe I have the time to properly train you without anyone noticing. I promise I will do what I can to get you someone to properly train you. You out of everyone deserves a chance at a normal life."

A/N The next time I update will be when I have 10 reviews, good or bad! I already have 4 more chapters ready to go so write that review!

Thanks!


	2. Recalled

A/N First of all thanks for the reviews! So here are some responses.

Minerdude (first reviewer!) - thanks :D

Lord of No Fate - I LOVE NCIS lol. I hope that I can make Gibbs...well Gibbsish. So far I've been watching NCIS off of netflix when I can and I get a better picture of Gibbs every time.

Tyger cub - I was thinking that a back story would come up in a little while after this chapter I think because then I actually have some of the characters from both world interacting and what I'm planning would make sense to have a back story. Never fear! :D

Starbright37 - Here you go! Thanks! :-P

ShadowGryphyn - Yea I'm working on that. I start laughing whenever I have to write about Gibbs because all I have to do is think of my boyfriend and know what he would say most of the time. It's very interesting. But again the same of what I said to Lord of No Fate.

KellyRoxton - Thanks! You were number 6 so far and the reviews happened a lot faster than I thought they would. I try to review most of them but this way I can bribe. :-P I won't do it every chapter but this one I really wanted to know if the idea sounded good because it came to me while I was done reading a few ffs of each. And on the ships, it was a prelim thing I might actually change my mind about it but I haven't quite decided. I had actually forgotten about that episode until you said something and then it reminded me of when Abby said she loved McGee like she loved puppies lol. I'll think more about it.

Chris Tomerlin - :D

MamaJMarie - Here you go! :D

Neshoba - thanks!

C - hope this one is the same way for ya!

Blue Skywalker - Of course!

Serenity of the Lake - Here you go!

So here you guys go! And hopefully this one I'll keep up with this time. As you can see I have tons of stories. Who knows maybe I'll go back and continue those ones too.

Chapter Two - Recalled

Timothy McGee sighed in relief as he finished the last part of the report that was to be handed over to his boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and closed the folder before taking a moment to relax.

"Done yet, McGee?" Gibbs walked into the bullpen, startling Timothy from his seat and was handed the report. "Where's Dinozzo and Ziva?"

"I'm not sure Boss." Timothy said, unsure.

"Right here Boss." Anthony Dinozzo and Ziva David (DAH-veed) walked into the bullpen with coffees for everyone.

The team all sat down at their separate desks drinking in silence, happy that their latest case was over. It had been a pretty bad one with a serial killer who went after female Chief Petty Officers in the area due to being cheated on by his wife who was a CPO. It was a rather disturbing case.

Out of the corner of his eye Tony noticed a tall brunette walking past the bullpen and up towards the Director's office. He eyed her until he heard a choking noise and turned in that direction. He was surprised as the rest of his team to find that Tim had gone a little pale as he looked at the beautiful brunette climbing the stairs. Before anyone could ask what was wrong, Tim had gotten up and quickly left in the direction of Abby's lab.

Tim was worried. It had been over ten years since he had last seen Ashlyn, when they had graduated the Auror Academy. They had gone through the program and then sent on different assignments in other countries that had posed as magical threats. They had kept in touch over the years but never actually had a chance to meet up. After two years, he had been reassigned into the muggle government where his computer skills as well as his investigation skills could be put to use. He couldn't believe that she was here and couldn't imagine what she was here for.

Finally he reached Abby's lab and locked the door behind him after making sure it was just the two of them.

"McGee! What are you doing?" Asked the eccentric goth girl.

Her eyes widened as he pulled out his wand from the sheath on his leg and put silencing spells up on the room as well as anti-spying spells.

"Abby, do you remember Ashlyn from Auror Academy?" Tim asked.

No one knew that Abby and Tim had actually known each other for a long time. They had been given new identities when they were reassigned and had to pretend they hadn't known each other.

"Yeah," Abby turned back to her computers. "What about her?"

"She's here." Tim said. She turned to him with her eyebrow raised. "She was going to the Director's office."

"We're being reassigned?" Abby started to look panicked. "It's that stupid wart over in England isn't it?"

"I don't know." Tim ran a hand through his hair sighing. "We could very well be reassigned. I don't want to be but we can't help it."

Abby and Tim looked sadly at each other for a minute before a thud and "Ow" from the other side of the door distracted them.

"Abby!" They could here Tony on the other side. Tim walked over and unlocked the door. "Apparently I'm playing messenger boy. I don't know why the Director won't use the phones but you two are being called into the conference room."

Tony rubbed his noses, watching as Abby and Tim shared a knowing look.

"Thanks Tony." Tim said as they left the room.

"No problem." Tony muttered as he continued to rub his nose, pondering over their behavior.

Abby and Tim went up in the elevator in silence. They entered the conference room to find it filled with 20 other people, Ashlyn at the front of the room. Seeing no open seats, they stood and looked to the front.

"Thank you all for coming promptly." Ashlyn held her hands in front of her, looking into the room of now NCIS employees. "I'm sure many if not all of you have been following the news. The British Minister of Magic is asking for the U.S.'s help in his fight against Voldemort. Our President has recognized that if we do not aid our British counterparts and they are defeated, we will then have a much stronger force to deal with. All aurors are being recalled to the Centre to be reassigned. Many of you, depending on your skills, will be sent off to Britain under me or will stay here in the states for our homeland security." She paused as the room broke out into murmurs. "I know many of you personally, from when we went to Auror Academy." She said softly, cutting through the chatter. "I know that all of you are comfortable here and do not enjoy the idea of going to war but we do this so that those we love will continue to live our lives as we honor those who have died before us." There was another pause but no murmurs. "We are on a tight schedule, people. Everyone will report to the Centre for your assignments in 3 days by at 1200." Ashlyn eyed the aurors in front of her. "The Director has given you leave for those 3 days and a guarantee that you will have your jobs back when you return. Aurors McGee and Schuito please stay behind. You are dismissed."

Tim and Abby didn't move as the rest of the people piled out silently. Finally the room was empty and the three sat down at the table.

"Ashlyn, why did you ask us to stay behind." Tim asked after a moment's silence.

"I was put in charge of all the troops over in Britain." Ashlyn started. "I directly report to the Vice President. I am literally on the same level as the Department Head of Magical Defense. I was told to choose two Assistant Directors of Magical Defense to assist me in the job." Ashlyn looked at both of them. "You two were some of the best when we were in Auror Academy and when we were in our assignments. I know that you two would do a good job aiding our success against Voldemort. Will you?"

"Of course I will!" Abby jumped up from the table and pulled Ashlyn into a hug. "Nice way to say hello by the way."

Ashlyn gave her a small smile before turning to Tim.

"Don't worry Ashlyn, I'll help." Tim said, giving her a grin.

"I can only give you 24 hours to report to the Centre. We need you to get up to speed on the what the situation is and such. We already sent troops and such over there but the Minister of Magic there messed up and some of our troops got caught in a bad situation." Ashlyn paused. "Many of them didn't come back. This is why I am going. I will not let that idiot kill our troops for no reason. I only report to the Vice President."

Abby saw the sadness in Ashlyn's eyes. "Who was over there that you knew?"

"It was my brother Kaden." She said softly, twisting a ring on her right hand. "He was one of the front line men but refused to go down quietly. He took out at least ten Death Eaters before he was killed."

Tim grabbed her hand while Abby pulled her into another hug. Ashlyn pulled away after a few minutes and discretly wiped her face.

"Well, you only have 24 hours. Go on." Ashlyn shooed them towards the door, intending to follow them out.

The three of them descended the stairs to find Gibbs, Tony and Ziva watching them.

Gibbs was bothered. He couldn't quite figure it out. The feeling had started when that tall brunette had walked by the bullpen and the sudden disappearance that McGee had pulled. Now he saw said agent and Abby walking down the stairs with the same woman, all three looking grim. He watched as the woman kept on walking by as McGee and Abby came into the bullpen looking somber.

"You two look like you're going into war." Tony joked.

Gibbs watched with concealed worry as the two stopped walking and tensed. He was suddenly alarmed when Abby threw herself into his arms and held on for dear life. Looking over, he saw that Tony and Ziva were just as confused. He looked up to find that Tim looked sadly as the slightly shaking woman in his arms before going to his seat and an going through his drawers.

"What is going on?" Gibbs watched as Tim started to empty some of his personal affects from his desk. Slightly aggravated when he didn't get an answer he repeated his question with more force.

Tim stopped what he was doing and looked up at his Boss. "We are being reassigned with guarantee of return. Unfortunately we don't know when we'll be able to return. Could be anywhere from a few weeks to a few years."

Tony and Ziva stared at Tim in shock. Where on earth could Tim, the resident computer geek, and their beloved gothic forensic scientist be relocated to?

Gibbs had tensed but continued to hold Abby until she pulled away and went to hug Ziva.

"What is your new assignment?" Tony asked, still stunned.

Tim simply said, "War planning."

Gibb's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair line. Tony's mouth dropped, not able to think of a single thing to say.

"When do you leave?" Ziva asked quietly.

"24 Hours." Abby pulled away and went over to Tony.

There was silence in the bullpen for a minute before Gibb's abruptly got up and stormed towards the Director's office. He ignored Cynthia and walked straight into Vance's office.

"Where are you sending my people?!" He demanded.

"Agent Gibbs, it was not my choice to reassign Agent McGee and Ms. Schuito." Director Vance stood. "They worked somewhere else before they worked here. It is not on their records but it is the truth. They were reassigned here because they were, until currently, not needed. Now an urgent matter has come up and they are the best at what they had done." Vance looked Gibb's straight in the eye. "They are being recalled to help prevent a war that would be more catastrophic than World War II."

"Where are they being sent?" Gibbs grounded out.

Vance studied him for a moment. "Britain. They are going to be aiding one of our department heads in a problem that England is currently having. If we do not give our aid, they will not be able to keep the forces there from rising. Until then Agent McGee's spot will not even be temporarily filled and Ms. Schuito's position will be filled until she returns."

"Are they connected with the other 20 agents that came up here a moment ago?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, those agent will either stay in the states or be in the field in Britain." Vance returned to his seat. "There is no guarantee they will return."

Gibbs stared down at the Director before storming out and down to the bullpen. Once there he walked right up to Tim and looked him straight in the eye.

"You and Abby are to return when whatever it is your doing is done. That is an order." Gibbs said to the slightly stunned Timothy.

Gibbs promptly left the bullpen again, leaving his silent team to stare at his back.

AN So there is the second chp. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I will update in two weeks! I was going to do HP chp then NCIS and back and forth but I want a chp where you get a little more background stuff. Maybe it'll be a slight mixed chp next. We'll see!

Thanks everyone!

Elvishchic18


	3. Reflections

A/N Here are my responses to my reviewers! Thanks a bunch!

Beth5572 - Thanks very much!

MamaJMaries - I'm glad! Thanks!

Lord of No Fate - That would be hilarious and I might actually do something along those lines. I mean I had already planned something to do with Harry meeting the team but I hadn't thought that far ahead yet. It's a few chps off but thats a great suggestion. thanks!

KellyRoxton - Thats also a good suggestion/hint lol. That would be interesting. I have like six complete chapters now so I do write when I can but I don't want to put it up all at once and then have this loooong gap where I have a little writer block. Thought it'd be better this way. :D

starbright37 - I do too! lol. Part of why I decided to write this one. I keep trying to get back to my other stories too but its been so long I don't remember where I was going with them. Oh, well. This one I already am way ahead in so it should continue strong.

C - Thank you very much!

Serenity of the Lake - That's not going to happen right away! lol. Not for at least another four or five chapters. I have decided when yet. I'm sure you'll like this though!

hasNOTbeentaken - hope you like!

Kira66 - Here ya go! :D

I know I said two weeks but I was just so excited about how this story was going that I had to update now! Hopefully this gives you guys a little background about our mysterious Ashlyn and the whys behind the American support. Enjoy!

--------

Chapter Three - Reflections

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and only one person was still fully awake. It was dark in the War room in the house that she was housed with Abby and Tim as well as a few others, only one torch was lit, its small flame casting the room in shadows and barely shedding light on a figure slumped in a chair. The dim light was enough to reflect off the wine glass in her hand that was twirling to catch the different colors.

Ashlyn sighed as she continued to watch her glass, ignoring her dark brown hair as it fell in her face. She couldn't sleep, yet again. It had only been a month here but she still hated every minute. The day where all this would end couldn't come faster for the hazel-eyed woman.

'Stupid fucking Death Eaters." She thought to herself.

She pulled her shoulder-length hair back to reveal her pale face that held the dark circles, hidden by magic during the day, that gave evidence to her exhaustion. Looking around aimlessly, her eyes finally rested on the map of England that was enlarged to cover much of the wall, littered with many colors that had many meanings. Sadness and rage reflected in her eyes as her focus settled on one spot, the first of the American casualties, and memory filled her.

/

_"Don't be stupid." Ashlyn snorted as she set the salad down on the table._

_"I'm not being stupid." Her youngest brother, Cameron, cried as he waved his arms around wildly. "You're being judgmental!"_

_"I think you're being stupid." Cameron's twin, Deanna, interjected as she started to serve herself, smirking at the youngest of the two._

_Ashlyn sat down and looked over at the clock to see it was close to eight o'clock._

_"Where the hell is Kaden?" She sad, turning back to the table._

_"He said he couldn't make it till 9:30ish and to just start without him." Cameron answered around a mouth full of steak._

_Thinking nothing of it Ashlyn sat down with her younger siblings and served herself. As time went on, they finished dinner and headed to the living room to start a movie._

_Ashlyn sighed happily as she watched the twins argue over what movie they were going to watch. The four siblings, Ashlyn being the oldest and Cameron being the youngest, had made it a habit to meet as Ashlyn's every thursday night to catch up. Ashlyn and Kaden were aurors while the twins were healers in D.C. and were among the best even though they were all in their twenties. _

_Hazel eyes flicked to the digital clock above the TV, worry filling them as she saw that it was close to ten 10:30 and no word from her brother came. In their line of work, it was very important to give notice of tardiness or absence to avoid worry each other._

_"This is not like him." She thought as she reached for her phone. _

_After a few rings the voicemail came up._

_"Hey, not here but don't worry you can leave it!" Came her brother's voice, causing Ashlyn to frown._

_"Be safe."Sighing she put the phone down after leaving the message and turned to the other two who were throwing popcorn at each other._

_"Kade's not coming." She said as she sat down. "He said not to worry in his voicemail._

_The twins stopped, frowning. They all knew that when Kaden and Ashlyn changed their voicemails to short messages of that sort, they were on a mission that was important and secret. They always tried not to worry but couldn't help it, they were all they had left since their parents were murdered._

_Subdued the siblings settled back on the couch and continued watching the movie, their minds on their brother._

_/_

The door opened, causing Ashlyn to look in that direction. She looked quickly over at the clock and realized that it was getting to be 5 o'clock in the morning. Abby walked in, dressed in a black long nightgown with frills and a bonnet type of hat covering her hair, rubbing her eyes.

"Ash? I saw a light from the torch. What are you doing up so early?"

Ashlyn turned away and her eyes lead her back to the same spot on the map that she had been staring at for the past two hours.

"We don't have to be up and about for another hour." Ashlyn avoided the question.

"I was thirsty and since I was up I was going to get ready." Abby came further into the room. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Ashlyn was carefully not to show Abby her face, with the deep circles from sleepless nights, as she stepped closer.

Abby studied her friend and boss carefully. She knew that Ashlyn stayed up a lot, planning and thinking. It was also apparent that she was thinking about her dead brother just as often. Carefully Abby gave Ashlyn a hug, not willing to say anything as she knew that Ashlyn had a shorter temper than Gibbs sometimes.

Ashlyn was soon left with her thoughts again as Abby left without saying another word and she fell back into her memories.

/

_"Auror Pierce in my office now please." A voice resounded across the busy office complex._

_Ashlyn raised her head in surprise as she put aside the file she was looking over. She quickly walked over to the Chief's office and went it, cautious as the sorrowful man._

_"Ashlyn," He began, putting her on edge. "please sit."_

_She eyed the man as she did so. "Did I do something wrong Chief?"_

_"No," The aging man sighed as he ran his hand through his gray hair, blue eyes showing their indecision and sorrow. "Your brother went on a mission out of country. We were aiding our allies in a threat that they couldn't handle by themselves, mostly to gauge whether the threat was big enough for us to actually get involved more. The mission went completely wrong as there was a leak."_

_Ashlyn's heart stopped as she realized the implications. "He's dead."_

_The Chief stopped before shaking his head and sending Ashlyn's heart deep into her stomach. "Only one of our men survived but and he is in critical condition. There is not much hope for him but in a brief moment of consciousness he told what happened and demanded that we take the memory of the fight from him so that we would fully understand." He hesitated. "He also wanted to be able to show the families of his comrades exactly how valiant they were in the fight."_

_"He probably took as many of the bastards with him as he could." Ashlyn said with a weak chuckle, fighting to keep her head clear from the shock._

_"He did." A small sad smile made its way onto his face. "He couldn't be taken down by the Death Eaters. Your brother was such a big threat, even as one of the last men, the Dark Lord..." He stopped as his voice hitched._

_"My brother pissed him off that much?" Ashlyn attempted the weak joke. "Even in the face of death."_

_The Chief couldn't bring himself to chuckle. "You have as long as you need off."_

_Ashlyn nodded before leaving the room. In a daze she didn't even get her things as she made her way to the floo. The only thing in her mind now was to get to her younger siblings._

_It had been the hardest moment of her life as she searched for the strength to look her younger brother and sister in the eye and tell them that Kaden had died. It hadn't mattered that he taken down quite a few Death Eaters with him, he was still gone. Ashlyn was strong for them as she had been when they got the news that their parents had been killed. She couldn't let them see her be anything but strong for them, but unfortunately she never had anyone to be strong for her in the dark nights that she cried herself to sleep after both tragic moments in their lives._

_/_

The months following had been difficult but she had managed as best she could, being there for Cameron and Deanna when ever they needed her. Also in those following months, the government had debated sending their own back over to England as they could see the threat was a very dangerous one. Many did not want to go into war with England's problems when they were already in Iraq with the muggle military. They had enough problems as it were. Other did not agree because the threat that Voldemort presented was a rather big one. If it was ignored, they could find themselves with an even bigger problem if he managed to take over England. They came to the conclusion that if they were going to send their aid, they had to send their own liaison that would counter the idiocy that came from the Minister of Magic.

Ashlyn had been recommended without her knowledge by the Chief of Aurors as she was one of the best and was a fierce protector of her men even as they carried out their orders. Again, many had argued that she was too young and couldn't possibly do a good job of protecting their men and still carrying out their orders. Without her knowledge, she kept on proving herself to them as she threw herself into her work.

Finally four months had passed and Ashlyn had been called into the Chief's office to be surprised with the promotion and her duties. In Kaden's memory she had accepted with determination to eliminate this threat.

/

Ashlyn wiped away the few tears that had escaped her eyes, cursing as she noticed that it was almost time to get the rest of her team together for another long day.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

AN - Well I hope that you guys liked that one. I figured that a little background on Ashlyn and such would be a little helpful to understand things a little bit more about what's going to be happening. The next chapter will be about Harry! Yay!


	4. Leaving Privet Drive

Chapter Four - Leaving Privet Drive

Harry looked around happily at his emptied room, empty cage and trunk besides him before turning his back on it and going downstairs. He smiled triumphantly as he went into the kitchen where his "family" was waiting. It was dark out as it was the wee hours of the morning of his birthday.

"Hurry up and get out." Vernon grunted when he saw his merry nephew. His entire family was up just to watch the departure of the boy that had been a thorn in their side for the past 16 years.

Harry just simply grinned. "Gladly as soon as my guards arrive."

"Guards?" Dudley sneered. "Why on earth would you need guards?"

Harry looked over at Petunia, who knew exactly why he needed guards. He could see relief from the fact that he was finally leaving and fear of what he may do to them before he left. He noticed that she had a box at her feet.

"This is yours." Petunia shoved it over in disdain, as if the box as gotten germs all over her. "There is no needs for me to keep them any longer."

Curious, Harry reached over and was about to open the box when there was a knock at the door. He straightened and went to go answer it when he realized that his family was not going to move. Smiling he let Remus and Arthur come inside, seeing a few other Order members outside, waiting.

"Goodbye forever." Harry said as they grabbed his things. "Just so you know, if you had been a little nicer to me, I might have even shared the fortune my parents left me when they died."

Before the stunned Durselys could reacted, they were gone and flying into the night.

Within a few hours, just as the sun was making its way across the sky, they arrived at Griummald Place. Harry tried to stretch as he walked behind the tired Order members into the house. He gave them a small smile of thanks before heading upstairs to find Ron and Hermione, carefully avoiding that hateful portrait.

As he walked up the stairs, sorrow hit him as he remembered his late godfather. He straightened when he realized that his godfather wouldn't want him to be sad anymore, but rather play a prank on someone in celebration of something he loved to do in life. Harry would of course forever feel guilt for Siruis's death but there was nothing he could do. He wasn't going to come back. Trying to shoo those feelings away, he walked into the room he shared with Ron only to quickly back track when he realized there were two people in Ron's bed sound asleep.

Quietly laughing he walked in and went over to the bed to find his two best friends, fully clothed thankfully, sleeping peacefully. Maniacally grinning he took out his wand and muttered a spell after he had backed up.

"AHH!!" The two screamed as ice cold water fell down on them while Harry was laughing hysterically on the floor.

"Harry James Potter!" screamed Hermione before her eyes widened. "Harry!"

She rushed over and gave him a hug, which startled him because he already didn't have enough air due to the laughing and was being denied even more air from the hug.

As soon as she let go, Harry found himself laughing hysterically again but not by his own means. He looked over, still laughing to find Ron holding his wand.

"You wanted a laugh, well there you go." Ron gave a grin before drying himself off and climbing back into bed, leaving Harry bewitched.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded before grabbing her wand.

Before she could do anything, Harry had managed to say his own spell through his laughter and in seconds Ron was kicked off the bed and dancing around the room, unable to stop.

"POTTER!" Ron yelled as he tried to go towards his wand.

Hermione huffed at them before finally giggling. She cancelled the spells and looked reproachfully as them, amusement in her eyes.

Ron and Harry eyed each other before giving each other a really quick hug and pretending to be interested in the wall around them. (A/N If you have seen Drake and Josh, you know what type of hug I'm talking about!)

"So where are my presents?" Harry said after they had settled down.

"Who says we got you anything?" Ron asked as if offended.

This year they had waited to send his gifts, instead wanting to give them to him in person. Harry was just so happy to be able to finally use magic with out getting in trouble. He knew that he was going to be mad at himself for being silly, but it was his birthday! Besides, Tonks was still looking into a tutor that she trusted.

Two pops were heard as suddenly George and Fred apparated into the room.

"Harry!" They both jumped on top of the birthday boy.

"Geroff me!" Harry struggled to get the two pranksters off of him.

Finally they obliged and sat on either side of their favorite hero.

"What was all that yelling about?" Asked one of the red heads.

Hermione and Ron turned red as the Harry grinned at them. No one spoke but the twins started laughing when they realized what must of happened, as the bed was still wet and Hermione was in the room early in the morning.

Harry grinned as he looked to his friends, knowing that tomorrow was going to be more difficult when he finally started his own training and research until Tonks could find him a tutor.

- - - - - - - - - - FIN CHP - - - - - - - - - -

AN - So I'm doing all my responses at the end since SOMEONE (you know who you are....john :-P) was complaining that the responses got in the way of the story. So here they are!

Beth5572 - Thanks very much!

starbright37 - Hope you liked it!

KellyRoxton - I decided that I'm going to take off the McAbbyship. It does seem a little weird after I've watched some more NCIS episodes. Thanks!

Lord of No Fate - I'll def keep it up as long as I can! :D

Serenity of the Lake - I would def love to see it! Let me know when you put it up!

hockeyman - thanks sweetie! :D Happy now that the responses are down here? :-P 3 ya.

Emziiee-xxx - I don't know what I'm going to do with Ashlyn just yet. I'll def keep that in mind though thanks!

kittyore9 - Her brother was just an Auror on one of the squad that was sent to aid the Ministry. That squad was sent to check out a lead to the whereabouts of a safe house for the Death Eaters and he was able to stay alive long enough to take out a good number of them and pissed off Voldemort that way.


	5. To War

Chapter Five - To War

Abby and Tim sighed as they sat down in the War Room. They had been in England for almost five weeks now.

"Alright, the British Aurors have found a hideout here and our own have determined another one to be here." Ashlyn was pointing to two different circles on the map that took up the wall.

In the room besides Tim and Abby were the two different divisions heads, Division Leader (DL) Jenkins in charge of Surveillance and Intel and DL Martinez in charge of the raiding teams. There were of course a few other people who were teams leaders of both countries but they were really only here because they were going on a raid. One of the other people happened to be the Law Enforcement Department Head, Amelia Bones and the Head Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

They had already been planning for an hour on how to approach these two hideouts and had been through many arguments.

"If we approach from the north only then we leave this area open here and here." Abby was saying to a frustrating Kingsley. "We need to approach from the North and South."

"If we are going to attack both hideouts at the same time we will not have enough men to do this." Kingsley argued. "If we want to infiltrate one and successfully obtained as many Death Eaters as possible then we do as your saying but as it is it will not work."

Ashlyn sighed, rubbing her forehead as she looked at the two fighting. "Stop." Silence immediately followed the order. "How many Death Eaters does our surveillance team think there are."

"So far there have been 20 to enter but there could have been more inside in the first place." DL Jenkins responded.

"So we know the minimum number." Ashlyn said, "We should have at least 5 teams there to account for the fact that we do not know who else is in there. The best way to send in an A and D teams respectively because their team members are bird or rodent anamagi and come back to report in both place. Then we can determine how many of our members to send in."

Dl Jenkins nodded before pressing a broach on her shirt before murmuring quietly to her teams in the field.

Tim looked around into the tired faces of his comrades. This was going to be a long night.

Two days later found Tim looking down into a valley as his troops crept towards the decrepit manor. The building looked to be falling apart but they all knew that this outward appearance hid the evil of Voldemort's troops within its walls.

"Team 2, you are getting ahead of everyone else." Tim murmured into his control communication button on his shirt. "Pull back."

Tim watched carefully as the team did as he said. He had to keep reminding himself to breath as his people got closer and closer to the house. There had been so many wards detected close to the house and everything depended on time. Most of the teams were specialized in wards so the plan was to have everything down as fast as they can and then infiltrate the house.

The teams were in place and there was a slight shimmer in the air as the teams worked on the wards. Tim didn't even have time to react as the wards came crashing down and the teams ran forward. Nervously he listened to the team leaders shouting in his ear, not able to see what was going.

"Johnson duck!"

"On your left!"

"Take that you bastard!"

After what felt like a lifetime, orders to tie up the Death Eaters were being issued. He sighed in relief and dread as he watched the teams bring out the many bodies from the manor.

"Status report." Tim said, hiding the relief and anticipation still in his body.

"8 injured, 2 of them need immediate medical attention." One of the leaders responded. "6 dead. We've captured 12 Death Eaters, killed 7."

Tim closed his eyes, pushing back the guilt and sorrow. "Send everyone who needs any type of medical attention to St. Mungo's and the Death Eaters to the Ministry holding cells. When that's done search the manor for anything of interest and destroy anything dangerous, take catalog of all that you have found and their fates. Report back to headquarters immediately upon finishing."

He didn't wait for the affirmations before apparating back to the headquarters, going straight for the War Room. Once there he found that Abby was back talking with Ashlyn.

"8 injured, 6 dead, 12 Death Eaters." Tim said tersely as he sat down and stared sadly at the table. Abby leaned over and patted Tim's hand with a grim understanding smile.

Ashlyn nodded, concealed sorrow in her eyes. "Once we have names of the confirmed dead teams 7 and 10 will head out to the families."

Tim looked over at Abby in silent question. "12 injured, 4 dead, 16 Death Eaters."

He looked at the two women and knew that the looks in their eyes reflected in his own. Life would never be the same after war hit but they were fighting for peace and the demise of incarnate of evil that called himself a Lord.

Ashlyn found herself trying to rid herself of a headache as the worry and stress from the day's raid got to her. She ignored the door when it opened and was there for surprised when she found herself face to face with an old friend, Nymphadora Tonks.

"Tonks?" She asked, looking up. "I haven't seen you in a long time." Ashlyn stood and gave the slightly younger woman a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask a favor." As they sat down, Ashlyn put up privacy wards.

"What about?"

Tonks studied her friend. "There is a prophecy that states that there is one person who can kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We know who this person is. The only problem is that he needs training."

"Who is it and why haven't they gotten training before this?" Ashlyn had never heard of Harry Potter, as he was only really well known in Europe and Asia.

"His name is Harry Potter and he is only 16 about to turn 17." Tonks said seriously.

Ashlyn searched her friend's face for a hint that this was a joke. A 16 year old was destined to go up against a monster and defeat him?!

She sighed, knowing that Tonks wouldn't lie to her, especially about something so important. "Why come to me about training?"

"You would actually train him." Tonks said. "Because of his age, he is kept out of most planning and has not been trained. He is a target for Him and no one else seems to realize it because they think they can keep him safe. They don't understand the power that You-Know-Who has."

Ashlyn looked thoughtfully as her friend. "This is one hell of a favor, Tonks." She sighed. "And we do it my way."

A/N Hope you guys like it! :D Soon Harry will be interacting with Tony and Gibbs and Ziva as well as hunting for Horcruxes! I also know that it's kind of weird that Tim would be supervising a raid but that'll be explained later :D. Thanks guys!

Also, this is my only story up because everything is down for revisions. Some of my stories I haven't touched in four years and sound so boring so hopefully I'll get them back up this summer!

KellyRoxton – Yea I'm not one of those lol. I actually like the few Dinozzo/Gibbs stories. They're cute even if very unrealistic lol. I'm glad that you like this story and I hadn't actually thought about him out snarking snape but just for you I'm going to come up with a scene for you :D. It probably won't be until later though.

Starbright37 – Thanks!

Serenity of the Lake – I hope you liked it!

Beth 5572 – Stop reading my mind! That's exactly where this is all going. Lol.

Tar heels superstar – thanks!

Natabrains – The team is coming up soon don't worry! I'll think about it a little bit more. I mean because of the situations their personalities might change a little (not too much) and they might have something together but I haven't decided yet.

3lle – thanks!


	6. Realizations

Chapter Six - Realizations

Harry walked down into the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place to find that Mrs. Weasley was making dinner.

"Harry, dear." She said, moving around the kitchen. "Be a dear and set the table would you? Dinner is almost done."

"Sure." He said as he got out the silverware.

He paused when he realized that he could here McGonagall and Tonks in the next room.

"Minerva, he should be told!" Tonks was saying.

"He is just a boy Tonks. Do you really want to lay that type of responsibility on his shoulders?" The stern ex-Transfiguration, now Headmistress, asked angrily.

"Harry is a target all the same!" Tonks replied scathingly. "We are sending him to his death!"

"He will be protected here and at Hogwarts." McGonagoll said after a pause.

"Death Eaters and their _master_ have gotten past those defenses before." Tonks spat. "You can not protect him any more than Albus could."

Harry jumped when he realized that the sudden noise was McGonagoll had lost her temper and slapped Tonks. He quickly set the table, straining to here the rest of the conversation around the din in the kitchen. It seemed the Mrs. Weasley knew that he was listening and added more noise to the loud kitchen appliances.

Having had enough Harry put down the cups he had been holding and left the kitchen. He walked into the room with the two angry women, who were currently staring each other down.

"What aren't you telling me?" Harry stared at his old Head of House.

"It is none of your concern." McGonagoll turned to him with slightly softened eyes.

"Not of my concern?" Harry was astounded of the idiocy in that one statement. "Voldemort has tried to kill me six times already and it's none of my concern?!"

"You are too young to get involved." She said sternly.

"It's too late for that, professor." Harry snarled. "I've been involved since the day I was born." Her face paled. "Yes, I know about the prophecy, I know the entire contents. I've known since the end of my fifth year. I know what is stopping me from killing Voldemort and I AM GOING TO FINISH IT!"

Harry saw that Tonks was torn between wanting to smirk at the Headmistress and concern at the fact that he knew the prophecy. They all ignored the screeching from the portrait on the stairs.

"In under a month I will be seventeen," Harry looked McGonagoll in the eye. "And I will be leaving. There is something that Professor Dumbledore left for me to do."

"Harry James Potter you are not leaving!" Mrs. Weasley had come out of the kitchen and waved her wooden spoon at him. "You will stay where you are safe from all this mess."

"SAFE?! SAFE?! MY PARENTS HAVE BEEN RIPED AWAY FROM ME BY THAT MONSTER. HE TRIED TO KILL ME EVEN THOUGH HE WAS A SPIRIT STICKING OUT OF QUIRREL'S HEAD. HE SENT A BASILISK AFTER WHILE USING YOUR OWN DAUGHTER. HE USED **MY** BLOOD TO COME BACK TO LIFE AND TRIED TO KILL ME AGAIN. HE LEAD ME INTO A TRAP THAT GOT MY GODFATHER KILLED. _MOST OF IT WHILE I WAS AT HOGWARTS_." Harry yelled. He was breathing heavy. "I am not safe anywhere. I will never be safe again until he is dead. And I intend to wipe him off the face of this planet, with or without your help."

Harry sent a scathing look to McGonagoll and a curt nod to Tonks before storming from the room. He paused when he realized that Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were standing on the stairs, different levels of despair on their faces. Sighing he motioned for them to go upstairs, ignoring the adults behind him.

Harry was silently cursing himself as the group walked upstairs and went into the nearest room, which turned out to be the girls' room.

"Please, let me explain first." Harry said as Ron was opening his mouth.

Everyone found a seat while Harry stayed standing as he leaned on the door. He was silent while he tried to figure out what he was going to say to them.

"The night that Sirius died," Harry started. "Dumbledore told me the prophecy. I will not tell you what it said. Just know that it was about me and Voldemort. When Dumbledore died, we had been out on a...mission of sorts. He has left it up to me to finish what he started."

"We will help." Ginny said immediately, getting murmurs of agreement from everyone in the room.

"No." Harry said sharply. "I have to do this by myself."

"Harry," Hermione said tearfully. "We want to help you."

"It's too dangerous." Harry said desperately.

"What about you?" Ron said angrily. "You're just going to make us watch from the sidelines while you go off and get your self killed! You're doing the same thing to us that the adults are doing to all of us."

Harry was about to say something angrily when suddenly Ron was standing directly in front of him. The two friends stared at each other for a long moment, angry in both of their eyes before Harry stepped aside and Ron stormed from the room.

He watched with sad eyes as Hermione ran from the room, tears running down her face and the twins apparated from the room but not before glaring. He looked over at Ginny.

"You're an idiot, Harry Potter." She said. "They are not abandoning you. They are angry as hell with you for thinking that you are alone in this. The adults don't seem to know that they are hurting us by not training us because this war is no longer their war. They fought their own war years ago. This one is ours. Ours, Harry. Not just yours. How many times in the past have we followed you because we chose to? We always chose to. What makes you think we're just going to accept what you're trying to do now?"

Harry's heart clenched as he looked in her chocolate brown eyes. Without saying a word Harry left.

Harry slammed the book shut in frustration. He would have thought that the Black library would have information on those damned horcruxes but surprisingly there wasn't much. The book in front of him was the 12th book that only had a small blurb about the dreadful ritual. Resisting the urge to throw the book across the room, he moved it over and opened a new one.

"Harry?" Hermione came into the library. "What are you doing in here? Usually I have to bribe you to come to the library."

She came to stand by the table with a small smirk on her lips as she looked at all the books sprawled across the table. Harry winced as her smirk turned into a frown when she read some of the titles on the books.

"What are you looking in these for?" She asked, pointing to the pile of Dark Arts books.

Harry inwardly blanched. What was he supposed to tell one of his best friends? "I am studying."

"But these are the dark arts!" She protested.

"What better way to protect myself than to know what I'm up against?" Harry said, thinking quickly, feeling a little guilty as he looked up at Hermione.

Her eyes narrowed, trying to see if he was lying. She sniffed before nodding and sitting down with him.

"What are you researching Harry." Hermione looked him in the eye. "These books are not all spell books, a few of them are ritual books."

Harry stared at her, realizing that he had dismissed the fact that she was very smart and would know immediately that he had been up to something. He hung his head, fighting with himself silently as he contemplated whether he should tell her.

Hermione watched Harry silently, aware that he was fighting with himself about something. She was sad that he couldn't bring himself to tell her exactly what was wrong. It didn't seem like it was because he didn't trust her or Ron, but at the same time it still hurt. She knew that he was in a lot of danger because of all the times that he messed up Voldemort's plans. Hermione had cried after they had all talked in her and Ginny's room and realized that crying wasn't getting her anywhere and she was very desperate to help her friend that attracted so much trouble. She couldn't bear to lose her brother to that monster.

Hermione reached across the table to grab Harry's hand that was resting on a book, making him look up at her. "I know that you don't want to tell us, or that you may not be able to tell us everything. You need to know that we want to help you, in any way that we can."

Her heart broke a little when she realized that Harry was stunned by that simple statement. He shook his head and withdrew his hand.

"It's too dangerous." He said quietly, looking at the table top.

Harry opened the book in front of him, not saying anything as Hermione left the room without another word.

A/N Done! R&R please! Thanks!

Hey guys, also my laptop is currently being retarded so I can't use it and my computer at home isn't hooked up to the internet so I'm going to do this through my computer at work. I can't do this as often as usual since….I'm at work lol. So sorry for the long wait!

Serenity of the Lake – Hope you liked it!

Beth5572 – Thanks! Hopefully when I fix my laptop I'll be able to start reposting. I was stupid and didn't back the other stories up onto another computer that I can use and now I can't get into that one. So we'll see how it goes!

Tar heels superstar – thanks!

KellyRoxton – lol. Since I'm doing this from work it could take a while. Sorry! But glad your liking it so far!

Kittyore9 - :D

Starbright37 – Almost there! Lol. Hope you liked it.

CrayonsPink – Hope you liked it.

Baroquelvr – We'll see about the McAbby part. I'm not there yet lol. Sorry it took so long!


	7. Back at NCIS

Chapter Seven - Back at NCIS

Tony sighed as he looked over at Tim's empty seat. It had been almost three months, getting close to the end of July. He never thought he'd missed the probie as much as he did. Tony watched as an irritated Gibbs came back up from the forensics lab and asked for a report.

Things had been quiet since all those agents had left three months ago. Abby's position was filled by a young just out of college woman named Naomi, but Tony struggled to flirt with her when in his mind this woman was trying to take Abby's place. It just wasn't right. True to his word, the Director had not reassigned anyone else to Gibb's team but that didn't help in anyway.

The entire team was rather reserved since two of their family practically disappeared off the face of the planet. They were no where to be found. Many times Ziva had used her contacts to try to contact them but there was no luck.

Gibbs, grumpier than ever, stormed from the bullpen when he got a call from the Director and was to report to his office immediately.

"When do you think they will contact us?" Ziva was looking at Tim's desk.

Tony ran a hand through his hair, leaning back into his chair. "I think that something big must be keeping Abby and Probie from contacting us. I mean Abby had pictures of all of us around the lab and talked to them when we were reassigned. I can't imagine that she wouldn't not contact us if she could."

Ziva nodded and returned to the computer.

Gibbs stormed into the office, as always, ignoring Cynthia. He walked in to find the Director was sitting on a couch facing the door. Also the head of another person could be seen but their back was to Gibbs.

"Yes, Director?" Gibbs said, tersely, not stepping too far into the room.

"Your case is being reassigned to Seiko's team." Vance motioned for Gibbs to take a seat.

Gibbs stared at Vance, eyebrows raised, blatantly refusing the seat. Vance sighed.

"You are being reassigned to a mission under the same government that Ms. Shuito and Mr. McGee are working for currently." He said and looked pointedly at the person in front of him, who rose to face him.

Gibbs stared unbelievingly at Abby as she stood before him. The young goth was no longer dressed in her loose black pants and tight shirts with sometimes disturbing messages. Instead she was wearing fitted black cargo pants, a tight black short sleeved shirt that was plain and black tactical boots. Her black hair was still in pig tails but her face lacked the usual make up.

He barely noticed the clothes that she was wearing. That didn't matter. What mattered to him was the look in her eyes. They weren't bright and happy like when she received praise from him when she solved something in the lab or when the team was reassigned to him. Her kind eyes were hard, even only after three months of being where ever she had been sent. It broke the heart that everyone thought didn't exist.

"Hey, bossman." Abby said, her voice light and joyful. "Tim says hi too. He wasn't allowed to come this time."

"This time?" Gibbs asked pointedly.

"I'll leave you two alone." Vance stood and left the room.

"Director, can you send up Tony and Ziva?" Abby asked smiling for what seemed like the first time in a long while.

"Abby, what is going on?" Gibbs asked as Abby jumped over and pulled him into a hug.

"Gibbs," Abby teased. "We have to wait until Tony and Ziva are here. They are part of this too."

Gibbs and Abby sat down and within a few moments Tony and Ziva walked in, giving Gibbs time to study the forensic scientist a little more. Abby walked over and gave them both enthusiastic hugs, but they could see that their friend was more subdued than they could remember.

"Now," Abby sat down, lounging in the chair."You guys have been reassigned to my department for the time being, the team having been recommended by myself and Tim."

"Where is probie?" Tony asked. "Not that I miss him or anything."

Abby smirked. "He's on a raid right now, or what we hope is a raid and not a dead end."

Tony and Ziva's eyebrows shot up and they looked at each other, surprised. Gibbs just looked at Abby with his patented look.

"Ok, ok." Abby smiled at the look. "I've so missed you guys. Anyways, a few weeks ago my Director was approached by someone that needs someone specially trained. We need to place him somewhere safe and we need to keep this secret."

"Why does this person need to be specially trained?" Tony asked skeptically.

"And why secretly?" Ziva asked, also suspicious.

Abby sighed and touched the button that was on her shirt.

"Pierce to Shuito. Report." A voice came from the button, making Tony and Ziva jumped and all of them to look suspiciously at the button.

"Director Pierce. I am requesting permission to divulge the Team as I see fit." Abby said into the button.

There was a moment of silence. "Abby, are they watching you use the button right now."

"Yes, Director." Abby replied sheepishly.

There was a sigh from the button. "You have permission. Also McGee has returned with the team, he has a small leg wound that is being seen to right now."

"What's the status?" Abby frowned.

"It was a dead end. McGee hurt himself falling into a ditch he claims he couldn't see." The voice snorted in amusement. "We have another lead to check out. Keep me updated."

"Yes, Director." Abby tapped the button again.

She looked up at the team.

"Do you believe in magic?"

Abby sat back and looked at the team. She could tell that they were having trouble with what she had just told them.

"Ok, let me get this straight." Tony leaned forward. "Magic…exists. You work for the magical agency that is a second government in the United States that works alongside the regular government. There is a whole other society of magical people living alongside us that we don't even know about?"

"And Britain, who also has the same agency and people are at war and the magical people in our country are aiding them?" Ziva asked unbelievingly.

"You're telling me," Gibbs started. "that there is a whole other group of people, some who are criminals with _powers_ that could very well harm others and disappear without a trace?"

Abby looked slightly offended. "We have a police force as well, Gibbs. My director used to work in that department until she was given a promotion. I went to the Academy with her."

"How do we know this really exists?" Ziva crossed her arms and waited.

Abby drew her wand and tapped the table in front of her. In a second, the table was replaced by a pig. This startled the other three into standing, Ziva and Gibbs having drawn their gun, Tony into almost falling over as he tried to do both.

Gibbs walked forward and touched the pig with his foot, causing it to squeal and to start moving.

"Oh no you don't." Abby swished her wand and the pig was a table once again.

She looked up at them. Inside she was very happy to see them again, it had been a long three months. She knew that Tim was also missing the team, even Tony though he'd never admit it. Ashlyn had made a hard decision by deciding who would go see the team, and believed that Abby would better believed. If he could have been spared, Ashlyn would have sent him too but he was in charge of too much to leave even for a moment.

"I need coffee." Gibbs walked to the door. "I'll be back, Abs."

Abby sat back as she watched Gibbs leave the room. She noticed with amusement Tony and Ziva hadn't moved from their spots.

"You can put the gun away Ziva." Abby said with a smile.

That statement got the other two to sit back down, carefully watching the table, as if it would spontaneously turn into a pig again.

A few minutes later Gibbs came back in with a coffee and CafPow! and handed it to Abby. She stared at it with slight indecision before grinning and taking a large sip.

"I haven't had any CafPow! since I left." She sighed happily and took another sip.

"Why did you come Abby?" Gibbs sat down next to her. "You didn't come here to just tell us that magic existed."

"Like I said earlier, Gibbs." Abby set the CafPow! down. "Right now there is a megalomaniac running around Britain killing a bunch of people for his ideals. He is a lot like Hitler with domination in mind because he wants to have a certain race exist and yet he isn't even that race himself at least according to our intel he's not. There is one person who can bring him down. Unfortunately he is a sixteen year old boy."

"What?" Gibbs looked at her incredulously. "We're suppose to train a sixteen year old to fight and _kill_?"

"Yes. Well, there is a prophecy – "

"Those actually come true?" Tony asked.

Abby glared at Tony. " – that states that there is only one person who can bring him down. He needs to be trained because he has been a target of the Dark Lord, the guy we're fighting, ever since he was born. The Dark Lord killed his parents when he was a year old and has been attacking him since he was eleven."

"Are we supposed to train him?" Tony couldn't wrap his head around the idea of training sixteen year old to kill.

"To train and protect him." Abby said. "If you agree of course. We understand that this may be too much but Tim and I trust you guys very much, especially with this kid's life."

Gibbs just continued to stare at Abby until she started to shift a little nervously in her seat. Tony was also staring but was noticing that Ziva didn't look like she was handling it that well. He started to get worried when Ziva stared stonily at Abby.

"I will not participate." Ziva stood up. "This is unnatural."

"Ziva, come on." Tony also stood. "This is a shock to all of us but this is Abby. You know, the crazy forensic scientist that we all love?"

"You are obviously not someone I know if you can keep something as…disturbing as this a secret." Ziva said to Abby stiffly.

Abby stared at Ziva, mouth open, as she realized that Ziva would never accept this. Shaking her head sadly she pointed her wand at Ziva.

"Oblivate." She muttered.

"Abby, it was really great seeing you." Ziva said with a small smile. "I think that we have some work to do though."

"That's alright. I just have something else to say to Gibbs and Tony. I'm sure they'll be down in a minute." Abby gave her a small smile and watched her leave sadly.

"What did you do?" Gibbs asked after Ziva had left the room.

"I took away the memory of this conversation. We can't have this leaking out." Abby looked sadly at the closed door again.

"You can take people's memory of something away?" Gibbs asked warily.

"Yes." Abby sighed. "I can do it to you guys if you don't want to help us and you'll live happily ever after not knowing that magic exists."

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked excitedly. "This is so…cool!"

Abby laughed and then turned to Gibbs who looked to be in deep thought.

"I don't know how I'm going to deal with all this…stuff, Abs. But I will help train this kid." Gibbs said.

"Thanks guys, I knew that I could count on you!" Abby jumped up and gave Gibbs then Tony hugs.

"Pierce to Shuito. Report." The button on Abby's blouse said.

"Special Agents Gibbs and Dinozzo are on board. I had to oblivate Officer David. I am going to leave it up to Director Vance to place her elsewhere while Gibbs and Dinozzo are reassigned to our safehouse." Abby said, losing all her playfulness.

"Good. They are to report there at 0600 where they will be briefed and shown around the perimeter and I will bring the charge at 1800." Ashlyn said tersely. "You need to give them the address and report back here ASAP. We have a situation in headquarters."

"Yes, Director." Abby said and turned to the other two. "Vance has officially given you leave from the moment you accepted to help. You need to go home and pack. Be ready to go around 0530 and I'll come to get you."

"See you tomorrow Abby." Tony said as he made for the door.

"Bye Abs." Gibbs gave her a kiss on the cheek, making that absent smile come back before heading out of the door.

AN Hey guys, sorry I wrote this one during my lunch breaks at work. The chapters are going to come a little slower because that's what I have to do with my comps on the fritz. Anyways, hope you guys liked it! Please review! As you guys can see my reviewers have started to trickle down but I do wish to know if you all like what you're seeing so far!!! Thanks!

I also had to correct a small issue from chapter one. In chp. 1, Harry was getting picked up on his birthday but later on in the last chapter he is saying that he is not yet seventeen. So I corrected the timeline a little bit. :D

Serenity of the Lake – Hope you liked this chapter!

Saffygirl – Thanks! Hope you liked it!

KellyRoxton – lol. Like I said I haven't decided yet. I was thinking something else as far as how Gibbs knows when Abby has something. Don't worry, you'll see. *hugs*

Starbright37 – Hope you liked it!

Yumi2482 – good wow? Bad wow? Lol.


	8. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Chapter Eight – Parting is such sweet sorrow

Harry opened his eyes the morning of his birthday and looked around. Something felt off to him but he could not figure it out. He looked over at Ron's bed and realized it was empty. Looking at the time, he realized that it was close to 10 am.

'That's a little early for Ron.' He thought to himself and he went and got ready.

Finally he walked downstairs with the intent to find out where everyone one was and walked into the kitchen.

"SURPISE!" Harry immediately reacted and sent a stunner into the crowd in front of him.

The group stared at him in shock as Fred revived his twin. Harry realized what he had just done and grinned sheepishly as them.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"It's alright, mate." George said as he rubbed his backside.

There was a moment of akward silence until Ginny stepped forward and gave Harry a hug,

"Happy birthday, Harry." She said with a smile.

Harry smiled his thanks and looked around the room. The Weasleys, Hermione and a few of the Order members were there and they had decorated the kitchen with streamers and balloons. He could see there was a lot of food made and a mound of presents waiting for him.

"We have an entire day planned out for you Harry." Ron said grabbing his arm and pulling him down into a seat. Everyone followed and waited for the delicious food Molly had made. "We have some games set up in the sitting room and of course tons of presents."

Harry smiled as he looked around the table at everyone. He hoped that one day he could have a large family and dinners would be like this. He lost a little of his smile as his thoughts darken to what he would have to do to reach such a dream. Shaking his head he tried to keep his mind on the people around him.

Tonks apparrated into the alley near 12 Grimmauld Place and looked around to make sure that no one was there. Confident that no one had seen her; she went to leave the alley and promptly tripped over a trash can. With practiced ease she stood and continued on her way. Once she was inside Headquarters she went to the kitchen to find it empty but with birthday decorations hanging. Smiling she took out her present and put it on the pile on the counter and continued to the sitting room.

She walked in to find that Harry was blindfolded and trying to hit a paper lion with a stick. Confused she watched as Harry swung and broke open the lion and candy spilled out. She smiled as he took off the blindfold, a smile shining on his face.

Molly magicked the candy into a bowl and set it on the table for everyone to enjoy after Harry had picked some up.

Harry was munching on a chocolate frog when he noticed that Tonks was by the door. She made a small motion with her head, signaling him to come into the kitchen. He nodded slightly.

"I'm going to go get some water." He said to his friends as they set up the next game.

He hurried out into the kitchen and looked at Tonks expectantly.

"Really quick, I got in touch with someone who can help you." Tonks said after putting up a privacy ward.

"Is it your Director friend?" Harry asked, leaning against the table.

"Yes, and the only way that she'll help is if she does it her way." Tonks nodded. "Meaning you'll have to go to America and train with the people that she trusts."

Harry looked down. He didn't really want to leave but he knew that in order for him to be ready to go against Voldemort he was going to need to do whatever it took to be ready.

"When do I leave?" He looked up at her, determination strong in his eyes.

"Two days." Tonks said. "I will be going with you and get you settled and then I'll be by twice a week to do offensive and defensive magic. You'll be doing a lot of physical work."

"Why can't the people I'm staying with teach me the magical stuff?" Harry asked.

"You're staying with muggles. They are muggle Navy cops." Tonks said. "You have two days to worry about it. Go have fun with your friends. I'm going to have a bag with everything you're going to need so only pack things that you know that you can't do without in this."

Tonks showed him a small backpack.

"How much did everything cost?" Harry said. "It wouldn't feel right to just take it."

"It was paid for by the American Magical Government." Tonks smiled. "My friend made sure that you had everything. There is nothing for you to pay back. I'll leave this bag under your bed."

Tonks dispelled the privacy ward and pushed Harry toward the living room before heading upstairs before he could say anymore.

Two days later it was nearing midnight and Harry was waiting to hear the snores come from Ron's bed. He had sent Hedwig out earlier and told her to wait until morning and then come back with the letters that he had given to her for his friends.

Finally Harry heard Ron's snores and he quietly got out of bed and dressed. He grabbed the backpack and left the room, leaving behind letters for Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins and Remus. Hoping that no one would be up he crept downstairs and out into the street. He quickly ran down the street to the nearest alley to find Tonks waiting for him.

"Wotcher, Harry. Sorry but we're going to need a portkey then after that we're flooing." Tonks held out a worn out old boot.

Harry eyed the boot distrustfully. "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

Tonks grinned at their pass code they had decided on earlier that day. "How I wonder where you are."

Harry returned her grin before grabbing onto the boot carefully. A few seconds later Harry was looking around a clean and simple living room. The walls were a crème color, hardwood floors and a tan sofa in front of a fireplace that only held a small pot. There was nothing else.

"Where are we?" Harry was trying to see into the next room to see that it held a bare table and a few chairs.

"This is a safe house that belongs to my friend. We're going to floo to her headquarters and then from there take the international floo to America." Tonks said as she walked towards the fireplace as grabbed a small pot and holding it out to Harry. "You don't need to say a destination. The only place this is hooked up to is the headquarters. Just step in and drop the pinch."

Harry grabbed a pinch and walked into the fireplace. Tonks gave him an encouraging smile before he threw the floo powder down and tucked his arms in.

A few moments later he was thrown out of the floo and landed on his side. He quickly rolled out of the way just in time for Tonks to come flying out and landing in the same spot he had been in.

"You always knew how to make an entrance Tonks." An amused voice came from above them.

"You tend to make an entrance too Ash." Tonks got up and brushed off her clothes as Harry did the same.

"So this is him?" Harry came face to face with a tall brunette dressing with dark brown eyes that were studying him.

Harry also studied her. She was tall and slender, wearing a black colored elbow sleeved shirt and loose black dress pants that fit on her hips. When he was done looking at her, he started to look around the room to find that it was bare except for the fireplace and a pot of floopowder.

"Yes, Harry this is Ashlyn. She is the Director of the American troops that are over here." Tonks said.

Ashlyn walked in a circle around Harry. "You're scrawny for a seventeen year old. I'm sure we can make a man out of you."

Harry raised his eyebrow at Tonks who just grinned at him. What he liked about Ashlyn was that she had seen the scar but there was no recognition in her eyes as to its meaning. He had a feeling he was going to a place where they didn't know what that scar meant and he had no idea if he was going to like it or not.

"Well let's go." Ashlyn led them out of the empty room and down a bare hallway.

"Why is everything so empty?" Harry asked.

"We don't want everyone to know where each safe house is. That fireplace you came out of monitors five safehouses and only a few people know about it. Only I and two others here know that you are coming here to go to America. We keep it simple because the safehouses connected to this part of the building are not in use right now. When they are in use we do try to make those comfortable by letting who is going to be staying there decorate and such to make them feel a little more at home." Ashlyn explained as they entered a door on the left.

This was a much bigger room that had three fireplaces, again in a bare room. Ashlyn directed them over to the fireplace on the right.

"This will take us to the Centre where I will take you to the safehouse via portkey." Ashlyn said as she grabbed the pot of floo powder.

Harry sighed before following her.

It was 0530 and Gibbs was in his basement working on his boat. His things were packed by the upstairs door and he was waiting for Abby.

He heard a thump upstairs and a yelp and he immediately grabbed his weapon and crept upstairs to check on the noise.

"Gibbs!" Abby yelled from the living room.

"Abby?" Gibbs peeked into the living room. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry, I startled Tony." Abby explained with a grin.

Gibbs saw that Tony was on the floor and scrambling to get up.

"Morning, Boss." Tony said as he stood.

Gibbs put his gun away. "Are we going to leave now?"

"Yepp. Grab your things and hold on to this." Abby held out a record that had many scratches on it.

"It's a doozy boss." Tony said as he warily held onto the record.

Gibbs grabbed his seabag and also cautiously grabbed onto the record.

"Three two one." Abby said and suddenly Gibbs felt as if he was thrown through the air before he slammed into the ground.

Unable to keep their balance, Gibbs and Tony fell in a daze. Gibbs was the first to get to his feet while Tony was still trying to stop crossing his eyes.

They were in a living room that had light blue walls and a white couch that was in front of a fire place that had a TV over it. There was a small table next to the couch with a lamp but nothing else in the room.

"Well, this is the safe house where you'll be staying." Abby said. She touched the button on her shirt. "McGee, we're here."

"Checking the perimeter and making sure the guards know their positions." Tim's voice came back.

Touching her button, Abby turned to them. "Tim will come in and give you guys a tour around. I need to get back to the Centre to grab something and then I'll be back."

Abby grabbed Tony in a hug as he had finally gotten off the ground then hugged Gibbs hard. He returned the hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She back up and took some powder out of the small pot above the unlit fireplace. Tim came into the room as Abby stepped in with Gibbs and Tony watching in confusion.

Giving them her trademark smile she said, "The Centre" and disappeared in a flash of green light. Gibbs and Tony made to move towards the fireplace.

"That's one of the ways we travel." Tim said as he came further into the room.

"Probie!" Tony turned and stopped.

Tim still looked like…well Tim, except that he was a lot thinner than her remembered. There was something that had changed Probie and he couldn't figure out what it was.

Gibbs on the other hand knew exactly what had changed. He had seen it happen to many of his buddies as well as himself back in Desert Storm.

"McGee." Gibbs said as a greeting.

"I'll show you too your rooms and then show you around a bit." Tim said giving them a slight smile.

"Lead on McGeek." Tony said excitedly as he picked up his bag.

"Tony please don't call me that in front of my troops." Tim sighed as he lead them out of the living room.

"You have troops?" Tony asked, disinterested in the practically empty house.

Gibbs followed behind them, taking in every window and room they passed. From what he could see there was an extensive ground to this building.

"I have set up a guard around the perimeter and there will also be two guards within the house itself. There is a guard house on the grounds that house the night watch. There are wards up the will keep this place off the map, literally, as well as a repelling mechanism. Basically if anyone gets close the perimeter they will suddenly remember they have to be somewhere else. You have access to the open grounds. There is a horse stable as well as a quidditch pith. One of the guards can explain that later." Tim said as he led them through the large house.

"What about training facilities?" Gibbs asked.

"In the basement there is a gym as well as a weapons room and a room that is basically a large mat. There is also another room that is bare for you to decide what to do with. The first floor has the living room, a dining room as well as an extensive kitchen. You will not have to cook as we have house elves. You'll meet some in a few moments."

Tim pointed to a few rooms and let them pick one.

Gibbs entered his room to find a bed with its bedding in place as well as a desk, nightstand and chair in front of a fireplace. The room was tan like the rest of the house, simple. He liked it.

"McGee, just got back!" Abby said excitedly from Tim's button.

"McGee, we have arrived." A voice came from the button right after.

"I guess it's time to meet your charge." Tim poked his head into Gibb's room before telling Tony.

Gibbs dropped his bag and left the room, following Tim and Tony down the hall.

a/n I thought it was getting long enough so I thought I'd leave the good stuff for next time! My computer is all fixed so now I can start updating my other stories! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews guys! The most I've had yet. :D

Starbright37 – I'm glad you loved it!

Enilas – I have a surprise involving her. I felt that the story was getting to be… too predictable I guess so I thought I'd kick Ziva out for a moment. Yes a moment lol.

Lord of No Fate – lol. Well I figured some people would be but I have plans :D don't worry.

MamaJMarie – Thanks very much!

KellyRoxton – yea I'm not a big JB/AS fan lol. I hope you like what's coming up next!

Beth5572 – thanks! I finally got my other computer fixed so I'll be updating Taken again soon!

Serenity of the Lake – hope you liked it!

Yumi2482 – oh good I couldn't tell if it was a good one or not lol. Thanks!

Saffygirl – Oh I like Ziva, not as much as Kate, but like I said I thought I needed to throw in a small curve ball lol.

Natabrains – I hope that you like the reason when I reveal it! Lol Thanks!

SerinSykes – thanks!

Kittyore9 – hope you liked it!

Ladywatertiger – those are interesting pairings lol. I might have a little Harry/OC (haven't decided yet) before I get him together with Ginny. Who knows! At this point I don't have plans for too many pairings as of yet so we'll see.

Hendrick248848 – thanks!


	9. The Fun Begins

Chapter Nine – The Fun Begins

Harry grunted as he fell out of the final fireplace and into the safehouse that he would be staying at and he quickly rolled over to avoid being crushed by Tonks only to not have moved in time. He didn't hear the giggles from someone in the room as he tried to untangle himself from Tonks.

Finally he managed to get to his feet and looked up to see Ashlyn standing with another woman and three men. They warily studied each other as Ashlyn tapped them with her wand and muttering a cleaning charm.

"Director." Said the black haired woman to Ashlyn.

"Shuito." Ashlyn nodded in greeting. "Alright, introductions. I am Ashlyn Pierce, Director of Magical Defense. This is Auror Tonks and your charge Harry Potter."

Harry struggled not to look away from the older man of the group, who was staring at him with intense concentration.

"I am Abby Shuito, Assistant Director. This is Assistant Director Tim McGee." Abby continued, pointing to each person. "NCIS Special Agent Tony Dinozzo."

"Special Agent Gibbs." The man still had not taken his eyes off of Harry as he shortly interrupted Abby, who seemed not to have noticed that he had interrupted her.

"Are you sure this kid is seventeen?" The younger man looked down his nose at him.

"Yes Tony." Tim rolled his eyes.

Harry leaned over to Tonks, still not looking away from Gibbs, as if he were trying to pass a pop quiz but he didn't know how to.

"Are you really going to leave me with these people?" Harry covered his mouth so that no one knew what he was talking about.

Tonks slung an arm over him shoulders. "I'll be by often to pick up the pieces and put them back together again."

Finally Harry looked away and glared at Tonks.

"Your accents are so cool!" Abby jumped around a little in an excited way. "I mean usually I'm not into accents but there are just certain people that I think can pull them off pretty well and the British Accent is the - "

"Abby." Gibbs looked over at her, raising and eyebrow.

"Gibbs, I'm the boss lady now!" Abby went on to continue but then shut her mouth at the look he gave her.

Harry watched in interest as he realized that Ashlyn was the only one who was not looking over at Gibbs often as if expecting sudden directions. Gathering his courage he looked over at Tonks.

"What will I be learning? I'm concerned with the fact that this is a magical war and yet my instructors are not." Harry asked to a silent crowd.

Everyone looked to Gibbs.

"You will be learning what I tell you to learn. We start at 0600 tomorrow morning." Gibbs answered as if that's all she wrote. (a/n hahaha I make myself giggle)

Harry's eyes narrowed. "How will I know that what I will be learning from you will be what I need to survive this war?"

Tony scowled and went to say something but was beaten by Abby.

"You do not question the bossman!" Abby said as if he said the most offending thing to him. "He is here on his own time to instruct you and you're being ungrateful."

Stunned Harry looked over at Tonks. "Did you explain what has happened in the past?"

Tonks looked off into the distance, trying to get rid of the guilty look on her face. "I told them that you needed to be trained because you were the only one who could stop You-Know-Who."

Harry stiffened as Ashlyn narrowed her own eyes at Tonks. He turned around and was about to grab the floo powder to leave but Tonks had managed to grab the pot without knocking it over.

"Harry you need to be trained!" Tonks said fiercely. "I am doing what I need to so that you can survive this."

Needless to say, he was very angry as he glared at her. "You need to tell them the truth about who I am and why I am the only person to defeat that monster. You can't just tell half truths and the like to get your way even if it is for a good cause. Dumbledore has done that and look what happened to -"

Tears filled his eyes as he thought of Sirius. Even though he had come to terms with what happened, it still hurt to think of his godfather. Taking a deep breath he turned to their audience.

"Is there a place where I can practice some magic?" Harry asked as calmly as he could.

Tim nodded. "I'll show you the combat room with the dummies that you can program to fight against you."

"Ah, things never change McGeek." Tony smirked.

Gibbs reached over and slapped the back of his head. "Go with McGee and Harry to the combat room."

Tony looked like he was going to object before he changed is mind and followed the two out of the room while Gibbs, Abby and Ashlyn turned to look at Tonks.

Harry followed Tim without looking around, silently fuming as they came closer to the combat room.

"So, Harry," Tony sidled up to him. "You got a girl back home?"

Harry looked up, brought out of his angry mutterings by the thought of Ginny. He didn't realize the he had a small smile on his face as he thought of her.

"Oh, I know that look." Tony said. "You're in love. You're too young to be in love. You need to explore and gain experience."

"Don't listen to him." Tim opened the door to a large room. "He has more than enough experience to last him a lifetime."

"Probie, you can never have too much experience." Tony said. "And I'm pretty sure, I have enough experience to cover me and you! I mean, no girl in their right minds wants to talk about video games and your...books."

Tim finally had enough and took out his wand. In a matter of seconds, Tony was hanging in the air, feet first.

"What the hell?!" He yelled as he struggled to get down.

"I have been dying to do that for such a long time." Tim said with a grin.

Completely ignoring his now very pissed off team member, Tim turned his attention to Harry who had found the cabinet of dummies.

"Do they have different levels of difficulties?" Harry asked as he looked at them, also ignoring the angry yells from behind him.

"Well you can set them to be always better than you, so you always have something to help you continue working on your skills no matter how good you may get. The other way is to manual set it to a level that is to what you want to work with." Tim said as he removed one of the dummies. "These are learning dummies so they will get to know your style and try to make theirs different each time so you get more experience that way."

While Tim was explaining and showing how the dummies worked, with Tony still hanging upside down, the others were listening intently to Tonks.

"Why on earth did you not tell us this?" Ashlyn said angrily. "This is something that we need to know Tonks!"

Tonks turned angrily on her. "He is a seventeen year old boy who has been attacked by that coward five times and barely managed to survive. The past two occurrences ended in the death of his godfather and Albus Dumbledore. Do not yell at me for something that I have to do in order to make sure that he is able to have the life that he deserves and missed out on!"

"By not telling us you are endangering these lives here as well!" Abby said. "We understood that this was in all secrecy and such but the level of danger is a lot higher than we thought. Gibbs and Tony are here without the knowledge of just how much danger is really here."

Tonks stared at them, not willing to back down from her reasonings. "Well now you know. What will you do now?"

"I will not speak for Tony." Gibbs said after a moment. "I will continue to keep to my promise and train him in different areas of combat that I know."

"Tony would follow you anywhere." Abby muttered to herself amusedly, not aware that Gibbs had heard her.

"Will you be willing to talk to him Gibbs?" Ashlyn rubbed her forehead. "Tonks, what about those two friends of his, the ones who have been with him on these....adventures. Will they receive training as well?"

Tonks hesitated. "I have not spoken to them and Harry hasn't approached them either. I believe that he believes that he will be alone in this entire thing."

"They will need to be trained as well." Gibbs said suddenly. "He does not want to put people in danger even if they are willing but it is their war too and they should be ready. Especially if they are so close to him. Not to mention that it may help with training to be among comrades."

Tonks nodded. "I won't be able to talk to them right away. Their panic has to be real so that no suspicion falls on them that they know where Harry went."

Abby stood. "We should go and see how they are faring."

The group followed Abby to the combat room. It was a fairly large room with a padded floor and a cabinet in the corner filled with dummies. They stopped, finding that Tony was still as a board and leaning against the wall next to Tim. They could see that Tony was very angry but unable to move.

Harry had started to use one of the dummies and was already sweating through his clothing as he dodged and dipped under spells that the dummy was sending at him. A few moments later, Harry couldn't miss a spell and was blown off his feet into the near by wall. They watched as he sprung back up to avoid another spell that would have ended the match and walked over to Tim.

"How long has he been fighting the dummy?" Ashlyn asked.

Tim looked at his watch. "About eighteen minutes. Guess what level he's fighting it on." Ashlyn looked at him, waiting. "Thirty five heading towards thirty six."

Abby whistled low as Ashlyn's eyebrows rose. "Most wizards average at fifteen to twenty. Even Aurors have trouble handling thirty."

"How high does this go?" Tonks asked.

"Well, when setting levels like this, only fifty but that's more than enough." Abby answered. "Average wizards only have so much knowledge and stamina, obviously some have more of one of both and some have less but that's the average. Aurors and such train at level twenty-five to thirty but any higher and they usually learn to fight in groups at that point."

"Imagine what he could do with more than a school education." Tonks said as she watched Harry move in awe.

"I guess we'll have to see." Gibbs said as he also watched in fascination.

After a few moments Ashlyn turned to Tim. "Why is Dinozzo under Petrificus Totalas?"

Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry that it took this long for me to update. For some reason I really couldn't get past the first few sentences for a while but I finally did it! I hope to have the next chapter done within the next few days so that you don't have to worry about waiting like you did with this chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Love you guys!

Natabrains – I'm glad you liked that part! Sorry for the wait, I hope this was a good read for you.

Serenity of the Lake – Hope you liked it!

Starbright37 – I love that I made it so anticipating. I hope that you liked this one!

KellyRoxton – lol. We'll see about the ships. I don't think that Abby will be able to stay with them to help with the training. I mean she is after all the Assistant Director in the grand scheme of things and needs to trust others to do the work. But don't worry she'll pop in every once in a while!

Yumi2482 – yea I wish I could read minds but alas **sighs** I cannot. Thanks so much!

Beth5572 – I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

Lord of No Fate – I hope that you got what you asked for in the scene McGee ties up Tony!

Loretta537 – I don't know about that lol.

Anne399 – thanks so much! I hope that you liked this chapter.

Horatio'H'Caine – Sorry about the wait! Writers block...whew...glad that's over with!

Firedrakegirl – hope you enjoyed!


	10. The Third Scene of the Show

Chapter Ten – The Third Screen of the Show

Voldemort was casually sitting in his seat, appearing to not be paying attention the reports of this sniveling death eater. He couldn't stand most of them, only able to tolerate his inner circle.

"My lord, we lost many in the attack made by the Americans but we managed to get the supplies out before they attacked." The cowering man whimpered to the floor and then cringed, waiting for the inevitable.

"Crucio." Voldemort tipped his head back slightly as he took in the screams. All too soon he had to remove the curse. "You will find another safehouse for our uses."

"Yes, my lord." The shaking figure before him said as he tried to return to his bowed position.

Before they could continue, Voldemort looked up to see that Bellatrix had come into the room and was sticking to the shadows. With a chilling smile he ended the report.

"Leave me." He said to his minion and ignored them scampering away as respectfully as they could and turned his attention to Bella.

"My Lord." Bella said in a sultry voice as she bowed before him. "We have received word that the Potter boy has run away from the household. Our spies saw him leave with a stranger before they could get to him."

Voldemort beckoned Bella closer and caressed her cheek. He smiled thinly as she leaned into his touch. Even in this form Bella wanted him but due to the rituals that he had gone through to make himself stronger, he could not take pleasure in carnal activities. If he wanted to though, he could certainly have an heir with a few spells. Unfortunately, Bella was very much damaged from her time at Azkaban and all the curses through her lifetime that she could no longer hold an heir.

"Keep an eye on the area. I want to know who comes and goes and what times." He continued to caress her cheek and down her neck.

"Yes, my lord." Bella looked at him in adoration.

"I think that it is time that I made sure that I had an heir, Bella." Voldemort said, his eyes following his fingers down her throat.

"My lord, I would be most honored to host your heir." Bella said eagerly.

Voldemort met her eyes. "Your womb is damaged Bella. I need an heir that will survive. I am leaving you in charge of finding me a suitable witch, pureblood of course, willing or not. I will have my heir."

Bella bowed her head, disappointment written all over her face. "Of course my lord."

Voldemort dismissed her and retired to his quarters where he could continue planning on his attack. He had many allies and he planned to use them all in order to gain what he wanted most – Harry Potter's death.

"I can't believe him!" Ron shouted, waving a piece of paper at Hermione. "I can't bloody believe him!"

"I don't understand why he thinks that he has to do this by himself." Ginny glumly stared at her own letter from Harry.

"Well, we need to prepare so when we see him next we can show him that we can help and we will not take no for an answer!" Hermione said fiercely and left the room for the library.

Ron followed her. "He's so bloody stupid! He could have gone anywhere for Merlin's sake! How are we suppose to know that he's safe?"

Ginny stared at the door that they left and then headed in the direction of the kitchen. She walked in to find Molly bustling around making lunch.

"Mum." Ginny almost had to shout to be heard over the active kitchen.

"Yes dear?" Molly answered as she rinsed the vegetables with water from her wand.

"Harry's gone."

Molly turned around. "What do you mean dear?"

Ginny held out her letter to Molly who snatched it out of her hand.

_Ginny,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye properly but I knew that you and Ron and Hermione would try to stop me and convince me that I'm not alone in this. In the past, you all have followed me into danger without thought and this time I feel that I must do this on my own. In fact I know that this is something that I have to do on my own. _

_I want you to know that I will miss you. Ron and Hermione are great but you add something extra to this crazy life. I know that since I must fight Voldemort, I might die. It's a possibility I cannot ignore. _

_I have left to train. I will not tell you where I have gone but know that it is a trustworthy place with trustworthy people. I may not be able to get in contact with any of you that I know of._

_I am leaving Hedwig in your care. I hope to see you again soon._

_Harry_

Molly stared with an open mouth at the letter in her hands, lunch forgotten. She rushed to the fireplace and threw floo powder in before sticking her head in. Her head appeared in the hearth for the Headmistress.

"Minerva!" Molly shouted in a panic.

"Molly! What is it?" McGonagoll jumped in her chair as she turned to the fireplace.

"Harry has disappeared!" Molly yelled frantically. "Ginny just gave me this letter that was from Harry and some of his things are gone. Call an emergency meeting!"

McGonagoll nodded. "I will do so immediately. You get with your people and I'll get in touch with the rest."

Molly nodded gravely before pulling out, leaving McGonagoll to rush to get in contact with some of the upper members of the Order.

A half an hour later 12 Grimmauld was crowded with people. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had invaded the meeting room demanding to see McGonagoll.

"We need to know what is going on." Ginny said to the stern face professor.

"I cannot allow you to be here." She answered.

"You will not get involved!" Molly said shrilly.

"I will not let my best friend do something like this by himself!" Ron shouted.

"I will not either." Hermione nodded in her matter of fact way.

"Ronald Weasley you will not get involved!" Molly shouted.

"If you do not let me in I'll go looking for him myself!" Ginny's voice joined the group.

"You are not of age! None of you will get involved. You are still school children!" Molly's face was becoming a dangerous red. "And you will not be going after Harry."

"I am of age and I will do as I please." Hermione said calmly Molly. "I am not one of your children and I am one of Harry's friends. I will do what I think is necessary to help him, even if it means hunting for him and not returning to school."

Ron stared at her in surprise before nodding. "I agree. I am of age and I will also be joining Hermione in looking for him. You cannot change my mind or stop me."

This last sentence was directed at his mother, who was now so furious she couldn't find any words to say to them.

Hermione turned to McGonagoll and looked at her expectantly.

Sighing she turned to Molly. "They are of age, Molly."

"No! I will not have my babies be apart of this war." Molly said furiously.

"We are apart of it whether you like it or not." Ginny said hotly. "You had your chance to get rid of him sixteen years ago and it took a one year old to make him disappear. Now he's back and it's our turn whether you like it or not."

"Ms. Weasley, you are still underage therefore we cannot allow you to join us." McGonagoll said tiredly.

Ron and Hermione grinned to each other and then winked at Ginny who nodded discreetly. This was missed by any of the adults as Molly rounded on McGonagoll. Ginny left the room as the other two sat down in a corner to wait for the meeting to start.

Hey guys! I rewrote Chp 8 a bit since it was pointed out to me that I made Abby leave in Chp 8 and then she suddenly reappeared in Chp 9. So I hope that you all enjoyed Chp 10! I figured that I would give you this treat since I made you all wait so long for Chp 9. I figured that a scene with Voldemort was long over due. Thanks so much guys!!!

MamaJMarie – Thanks! We'll see but I'm thinking the odds are high lol..

loretta537 – Yea I haven't decided yet and since I myself don't know that much, details will be glossed over I guess.

Natabrains – Yea, I wanted to make it apparent that even though he's untrained he's still pretty damn good. I mean he has to be to last this long.

RutilusAstrum – Thanks for pointing that out! I'm glad your enjoying the story!

Anne 399 – We'll see. I might make it a while before they are reunited. Psh Poor Tony. He was asking for it! Lol

starbright37 – I'm glad you loved it! I hope you liked this chapter too!

Dreameralways – Of course not I mean when have you ever seen Tony to just stop at anything? Lol. I think that he does need to learn but we'll see how things go!

Lord of Not Fate – Well I think that the reason that I took so long in writing this was because I was trying to make that scene flashy. The thing is if it were Tony that was magical then it would be very flashy because he can't help but show off but Tim is a little more reserved as if he's trying to find his own way with things and I think that he really shouldn't really be as flashy as Tony. I don't know that's just me lol. I'm glad that you like it though!


	11. The More The Merrier

Chapter Eleven – The More the Merrier

WARNING This is where the TD/LJG ship starts! Only a little at a time though :D.

Harry was having a little bit of trouble breathing as he ran around the large gym that was in one of the subbasement levels of the house. He dared not slow down for fear that Gibbs would see and make him move onto something else.

It had been two weeks since Harry had come to America and all he had done was train and get to know Tony and McGee. Gibbs was a little harder to get to know since he was mostly there to train him. He worked Harry hard from morning till night, sometimes making Tony join him for some activities and sometimes joining himself.

Tony watched Gibbs as Gibbs watched Harry running around this room. He was worried. Ever since they had come to this safe house, Gibbs had not been acting like himself. He seemed to have fallen into a role of just a trainer and refused to talk with even Tony and McGee. Abby couldn't even snap him out of it.

Shaking his head, Tony turned and left the gym, thinking about the man standing in the middle of that room. He could never admit it to anyone else since he was the ladies man, but Gibbs was the reason no woman could really ever hold his attention, not even Jeanne.

Suddenly his pocket vibrated and he moved to pick up his phone. Looking at the caller ID, he realized that it was his younger cousin (I don't remember his family history...so lets just say he has a cousin).

"Hello?" Tony answered, not noticing he caught the attention of Gibbs.

"Tony!" A frantic female voice came through the phone. "Tony I need your help!"

"Nia, what's wrong?" A frown marred his face.

"There is someone who's after me Tony. Someone killed mom and dad las night and I don't know what to do. I have cops all over my house and I don't know where to go. Tony, I'm scared!" Nia was starting to talk faster as she went along with the story.

Tony closed his eyes. He didn't even know where they were in order to determine how much time it would take him to get to Nia's house. He knew that he couldn't just leave his cousin to handle it on her own, she was only a seventeen year old girl who didn't even realize that he father was involved with things he shouldn't be. Yea, just because his cousin was in a mafia did not mean that his entire family was and he was very angry that they got so involved as to be important enough to be killed.

"Are you at home?" Tony asked calmly, trying to get her to calm down.

"Yea." Nia answered.

"You need to grab some cash for gas money and drive yourself to D.C. You need to get to NCIS and when you do tell them you are there to see Ziva David. I'll get in touch with her to let her know what is going on. You'll be safe with her." Tony said, again being calm for her.

"You're not going to be there?" Nia was starting to hyperventilate.

"I will try to be there in a few days after I get clearance to leave where I am." Tony explained and was glad to hear that she was calming down. "I actually think you should take the bus, we don't know how safe your cars are."

"Actually," Nia sounded a little embarassed here. "I...uh...bought a motorcycle and hid it in the subbasement so I think that that's safe."

Tony grinned. "I'm so proud of you. Now leave, I know that this is going to hurt you but only take a small bag of clothes. I'll see you soon alright?"

"Thanks Tony." Nia said and hung up.

Tony bowed his head as he put his cellphone away. He looked up to see Gibbs staring at him so he inclined his head towards the door and left.

Out in the hallway Gibbs looked at him with his "What?" stare.

"I need to get in touch with McGee because I need to go get my cousin." Tony said. "Her parents were killed last night and she is afraid someone is after her. I told her to get over to NCIS and I'm going to call Ziva to see if she can take her for a night or something. Until I can convince Ashlyn to let her stay here or let me go stay with her at my place."

"Go call Ziva, I'll talk to McGee." Gibbs said pulling out his cellphone.

After a few rings Gibbs heard, "McGee."

"McGee, I need to speak to Ashlyn. Now." Gibbs said.

Within a few moments both women had been talked to and Tony was going to leave within 24 hours after all the safety precautions where in place for his cousin. Even the subject of how she was going to be ignorant of any magic going on was brought up and they decided to see how she reacted first before placing Notice-Me-Not charms on certain rooms.

Gibbs went back into the training room after he was finished to find that Harry was still running. He pretended not to notice Tony's eyes glued to him as he walked away.

Ron dropped his head in his hands. He was sitting at the kitchen table with Hermione and Ginny and for once no one was trying to come in and get snacks or a drink and disturb their peace.

"Why can't we find him?" Ron finally slammed his hand down on the table.

"He made sure that we couldn't." Hermione place her hand over his. "All we can do for right now is believe that he is actually in a safe place until we can figure out where he is."

Tonks was right outside the door and she sighed. She knew that she needed to talk to them about training with Harry but it didn't seem like a good idea to her. But then again it was out of her hands. If she didn't talk with them, Ashlyn would demand to see them and then the whole Order would know...what a mess that would be. It would just be better if she talked to them herself.

"At least you two can go looking for him." Ginny sighed, "I can't even leave go to the bathroom without explaining myself to mum."

Finally after a few moments, Ginny got up and left the kitchen to go do some homework, leaving Hermione and Ron alone. Once she was out of sight, Tonks disillusionized herself and went into the kitchen, placing a privacy ward as she went.

"Hi Tonks." They said as she sat down with them.

"I know where Harry is."

Ron and Hermione stared at her before Ron jumped to his feet.

"We need to get the Order together and go get him!" Ron said.

"No." Tonks said sharply, causing Ron to whip around.

"No?" He shouted. "We need to go get him!"

"He is safe." Tonks said. "He is also training to fight."

Hermione looked at Tonks appraisingly. "You were the one to help him with this, am I right?"

Ron's ear were starting to turn pink. "You helped him disappear and then decided that it would be better to let everyone worry?"

"Yes, they need Harry but they refuse to help him survive this ordeal." Tonks answered, steel in her voice. "You all want him close but once he starts to train or asks to be taught something everyone in the Order look the other way besides you too. They think you are too young but they don't realize how involved you all are. Harry is number one on his hit list and you two are pretty close up there for being his friends. That's why I am telling you this."

"Are we going to get to see him and train?" Hermione asked, trying to stay calm about this news.

"Yes, but only you two. Ginny is not of age so if Molly found out that I brought her along too she'd kill me and then charge me with kidnapping." Tonks sighed. "If you give me a week, I'll make the arrangements. Pack only what you absolutely need to have with you in these." She handed them bags similar to the one she gave Harry. "Don't worry about clothes or books. We'll have everything that you need."

Ron sniggered at the sour look Hermione had when Tonks said not to worry about books. She was going to have a hard time deciding whether or not to at least take her favorites.

Tonks stood up. "Don't tell anyone, even Ginny. I will be back in one week."

With that, Tonks left 12 Grimmauld Place to go talk with Ashlyn while Ron and Hermione restrained themselves from running to their respective rooms to pack. That would have to wait until the night before but that didn't mean they couldn't decide before hand what they would need.

Well, I hope that you all liked it! I'll try to get you guys the next chapter within the next two weeks since I'll be going to Colonial Williamsburg with my boyfriend for a week and then classes start so hopefully I'll be able to squeeze out a few chapters before them so I'm not leaving you guys hanging for another month! Thanks for all the reviews guys!

PissedBeyondRecognition13 – oh get over yourself! Lol. Here is the chapter. Why is it that you need to comment on ff when you can do it when I go home to do laundry at dads? Nutjob. :D Love you sis!

Beth5572 – Thanks so much! I hope that you enjoyed this chp!

MamaJMarie – Thanks!

Lord of No Fate – lol you sound a little confused about that!

KellyRoxton – I decided to use creative license and remind everyone yet again why Hermione is a Gryffindor rather than a Ravenclaw.

Firedrakegirl – thanks! Hope you liked this chp!

Starbright37 – Hope you enjoyed this one!

Creative-writing-girl13 – Thanks!

Yumi2482 – Mrs. Weasley is so awesome, especially when she's pissed. And I think that Harry has every right to be angry at her, especially with what he knows about the horcruxes and such, which will start showing up soon since Ron and Hermione are going to go to America with him. I'm kind of glad you can't read my mind because then there would be no surprises! Sides I only know the general idea behind where this story is going and I make up specifics as I go along lol. So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. The House Fills Up

Chapter Twelve – The House fills up

Tim stared into his cup of coffee, trying to stay awake so that he could report to Ashlyn in a half an hour. He ran his hand through his hair as his thoughts turned to his teams. Ashlyn had put him in charge of the teams that would do surveillance as well as raids. There were only select people who really knew what he did because if it got out what he was forced to do, what his people were forced to do, they would be lined up for the Kiss almost instantly.

_"Where are the others?" Tim demanded of the beaten man in front of him. _

_He hoped that this would be over soon because he was using all the self control he had not to throw up at the sight of the man in front of him. They had managed to capture five more death eaters in the last raid and before Tim had gotten the time to interrogate him, his men had tried. The death eater's arm was hanging at an akward angle and his foot was facing in the opposite direction. Hidden under his clothes were broken ribs and the only thing keeping him conscious was magic._

_The man looked up at Tim and then spit at his feet. Within two seconds Tim had his hand around his throat._

_"Where are the others hiding!" Tim scowled. "I am giving you a break from the capable hands of my men. If you're not going to talk I'm going to let them continue what they do best."_

_Tim saw a flash of fear in the man's eyes and hoped this mean that he would reconsider being silent. When he saw that he wasn't going to get an answer he sighed and let go. _

_He stepped back while two of his men picked up the death eater and strapped him to a board. These men where part of a specialized group that only Ashlyn was aware of. These men had skills in dangerous interrogation techniques that were outlawed. He knew that in order to get the answers they needed to end the war, drastic measures needed to be taken. The only other person who would have been asked to do this work was Abby and he knew that he could not have this on her conscious. _

_Tim hid a wince as the men tipped the board so that the death eater's legs were higher than his head and forced him to drink water. He knew that in this position, it would feel like drowning on dry land. He watched as the death eater thrashed about trying to avoid bottle._

"Sir?" A voice cut through his thoughts, making him look up to see one of Ashlyn's assistants. "The Director is ready to see you now."

Tim got up and followed the young woman into Ashlyn's office and sat down.

- - - - - - - - - -

Abby looked out into the room, surveying the young faces that she saw before her. These were the young recruits that were going to train in battle magic to be ready for war. It saddened her to look upon these faces, they were just kids. Only eighteen or nineteen years old ready to sign their lives away to war because of an evil man who managed to gain power.

"I am Assistant Director Abigail Shuito. You are here to being your training under the American Auror Battle Program. Your instructors that you see around this room are going to be handling your new education. They are going to train you in battle magic to train for this war. I hope that you all have at least a basic understanding of what you are getting into. You are here to learn how to protect yourself and your comrades in a war against Lord Voldemort. I'm not going to sugar coat it for you. This is war. People will die. You might die. You might help bring us closer to defeating a monster whose followers are killing and raping and torturing upon his command. If there is anyone who is against aiding our mission to get rid of this mad man, you need to leave now." She paused from the stage that she was standing on and looked into the crowd. After a few moments, no one had moved and she gave the crowd a small smile. "Good luck with your training and I hope to see you all on the other side of this war."

She sighed as she stepped down and watched as the instructors swarmed on the unsuspecting recruits. Walking down the hall she headed towards the floo, nodding to those who greeted her. A few moments later she was standing in Ashlyn's office and saw McGee, who looked a little ashen.

"What have I missed?" Abby asked as she sat down.

"Voldemort found one of our safe houses." Ashlyn said. "It was not the one with Harry Potter and your teammates but it was the one that was holding Christian Dunne."

Abby sat back, a frown marring her face. Christian Dunne was one of their top researcher in the Dark Arts and had helped them produce many devices and spells to counter act what they thought Voldemort would through at them. The shattering thing was that the safe house was on American soil.

"Are we sure that it was him?" Abby asked when she got her voice back.

Ashlyn sighed as she handed over a file and the second Abby opened it, her eyes hardened and her stomach lurched. There were multiple pictures of what used to be the man. What affected her the most was the look of pain that was on Dunne's face in his last moments of which his head was intact, not to say that it was attached to anything. Flipping through the pictures quickly she found one of a message on the wall written in blood.

"Traitors deserve a traitor's fate." Abby read allowed and looked up. "Was there more to his job than just research?"

Ashlyn nodded her head. "The reason we came up with the spells and equipment that we did was because Dunne had infiltrated Voldemort's Death Eaters and became a researcher for him. We walked a very thin line in letting him do so even if he did come up with ways to sabotage their plans and help our."

Abby handed back the file, knowing that the images of that man would be in her memory. She sighed, thinking about how she had seen many interesting if not gross things done to the human body from what they got at NCIS but she knew that few muggles could inflict the pain that a wizard could with a flick of a wand.

"Sir, we've gotten the location." A voice came from Tim's button on his shirt.

Touching it, he responded. "I'll be right down. Gather everyone we need for the mission."

Tim looked over at Ashlyn. "Sorry but we need to do this immediately."

Ashlyn waved him off. "Go on and catch us some bad guys."

Tim nodded and headed out the door, leaving Ashlyn and Abby to discuss what their next course of action would be in terms of the research department. He hurried down the hall and made his way to the room that his team used to plan their mission. No one but them had access to this room. When he entered he saw his six team leaders ready and waiting.

HPNCISHPNCISHPNCISHPNCISHPNCISHPNCISHPNCISHPNCISHPNCISHPNCISHPNCIS

"GET UP!" Gibbs grabbed Harry by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him into a standing position. "You think that these bastards will let you rest when you're too tired? No! They're going to take advantage of that and KILL YOU."

Gibbs struck out his fist towards Harry's stomach to have Harry block and spin out of the way. He looked up at the boy in front of him and studied him. They had been going over certain ways to fight for the past two hours and the kid looked like he was going to drop at any moment. He grabbed Harry's foot as he went to kick him and twisted it before throwing Harry to the ground.

After a few moments, Harry struggled to get up, while Gibbs wiped the sweat out of his eyes. He hadn't needed to do this type of thing in a long time but he knew that this boy was the key to killing a monster and to kill a monster you also needed to kill his goons.

"Boss!" Tony called as he entered the room, Nia trailing behind him and looking around. "I'm back."

Gibbs nodded and backed away from the struggling teenager in front of him. "Be in the gun range in an hour."

"Yes, sir." Harry mumbled as he finally managed to stand up.

Harry watched Gibbs leave with Tony and a teenage girl who looked to be about his age. He made himself leave the room to go take a shower and stretch.

Once in the shower, he let the water flow over him as he thought about his friends and of course Ginny. He shook thoughts away of missing them because he knew that he was doing the right thing in keeping them away. He didn't know what he would do if he got them hurt because of Voldemort's fixation with killing him.

_'Maybe you're doing to them what was done to you.' _A little voice spoke up.

_'NO!' _He thought forcefully to himself. _'They'll only get hurt. This is not their war!'_

_'But you need them. Don't fool yourself into thinking that you don't need them. They have been there with you since the beginning. They would die for you.'_

_'I don't want them to die for me!' _Harry shut the water off and busied himself with drying off and getting dressed.

Ignoring the thoughts in his head he made his way to the sitting room to grab a book he had left there they day before and stopped. Sitting there was Gibbs, Tony, the girl with Tony, but more importantly was Ron and Hermione next to a nervous Tonks. He held up his hand before any of them spoke and motioned Ron and Hermione to come with him.

He left the room with them, leaving behind a confused group. They walked into a room down the hall and he turned to his two best friends.

Before he could say anything, he had his arms full of Hermione with Ron looking at him sheepishly.

HJPNCISHJPNCISHJPNCISHJPNCISHJPNCIS

Creative-writing-girl13 – Glad you like the idea :D

Beth5572 – Thanks so much!

Hendrick248848 – well I know that Tim hasnt been a main character yet, although I do have something planned for him but Harry and Tim are main characters in this story. There is a little TD/LTG as well as some other pairings.

Lord of No Fate – lol. I am not good with those types of graphic details so no I wont be going that far into it lol.

Starbright37 – thanks! Hope you liked it :D.

yumi2482 – lol i'm glad that you're not against surprises. I think they're fun :D. By the way....YOU'RE MY 100TH REVIEWER :D

SeaBreeze2Ga – Well the way that I write everything it would seem like too much to make them longer (in my opinion anyways) but i'm glad you like it so far!


End file.
